DARK WORLD GRIMMOIRE
by hikaru442
Summary: a world ravaged by a chain super cataclysmic events creates a reaction that tears an extra dimension between the world of the living and the world of "heaven and the dead", and after an eon of violence, the new dimension needs a great hero to step forward
1. Chapter 1

_**There is a calm but violent world that lies between earth's dimension and the next. This dimension is called the "Dark world". It was formed through a chain of cataclysmic events which gave it its name "Grimmoire" or "Grim world". But now there is only a uphill fight to keep this dimension and its inhabitants alive.**_

Chapter one: "the calm cove"

"Hideki-kun!!! The sky is black and red , I think someone's coming to try and fight _durandal _again!" syanyan-chan was shouting. "it doesn't matter syanyan, no one is going to be able to kill that thing, they'll all keep dying until they learn to stay in there own world.

(durandal is legendary demon who holds grimmoire's outskirts captive)

"don't say that hideki-kun, someone will kill that eventually, you shouldn't be so pessimistic." Syanyan-chan was complaining. She was standing out on a ledge, staring into the black and red sky.

"even if they kill that thing, what good will it do, I mean its only on the outskirts and it wont dare step foot into the city." Hideki was speaking quietly. " what'll happen if it comes into the city?" syanyan asked still looking into the sky. " then….every military unit from every outside dimension will converge on its position…..and kill it." Hideki responded calmly. "I hate it when you talk military stuff, and cant our own military help with it, I'm sure we can kill it too." Syanyan said. "we don't have a military." Hideki said emotionlessly.

"well I'm going out syanyan" hideki said as he put on his long brown trench coat and walked to the hallway. "maybe they will kill it."

"maybe." said syanyan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: unexpected stranger.

_A red and black sky looms over the city and blots out the sun, this usually means that a visitor is entering the dimension. Durandal, one of the legendary demons (the last one alive) invaded grimmoire 3000 years was the last any inhabitants of grimmoire has seen the red and black sky._

"hideki-kun? Whens the last time you seen the red and black sky?" syanyan asked hideki over the phone. "I've never seen a red and black sky before."

He responded. "well whatever, hey hideki-kun….where do you think durandal came from?" syanyan asked. "I don't know, if I had to guess id say the _abyss."_

Hideki responded.

( the abyss is the equivalent of the Christian and catholic religious place of punishment called _hell._)

"the abyss?" syanyan said surprised. "yeah, y'know the place where corrupt souls rest." Hideki responded. "hmph. That figures, only a really sick demon that would come from a place like that." She said nonchalantly.

"syanyan, look at the sky!" hideki said with his eyes wide. " huh?" syanyan looked into the sky and saw someone descending from the red and black sky.

"its an angel, but……he's wings……..their black." Syanyan said curiously.

"he's not an angel, his wings…their not angel wings." Hideki responded.

"then what is he then?" syanyan asked. "he's a _demigod_." Hideki responded.

(in the universe of the dark world a demigod, who is the half-relative of a god

Occuring only once at the end of every 100,000th generation, they are born with angel like wings, but their wings are black)

" a demigod?" she responded. "yes, he's the lost relative of a god or a really strong angel." Hideki said.

The demigod descends into the capitol of grimmoire and is confronted by grimm soldiers.

"state your business here stranger!" one soldier says. " I'm here to claim the soul of the durandal." The demigod spoke calmly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hikaru, beloved son**

"what the hell do you mean you're here for durandal!." The soldier asked with violent intent. "your demon problem." The demigod responded. "Yeah, I know! But how is he any of your business outsider!" another soldier spoke. "I am hikaru the liberator, the dark soul defender of all dimensions including the dark world." Hikaru explained. "So you think you can waltz on into our dimension just because your some dimensional defender or whatever you are! Do you know that inter-dimensional travel is forbidden in the first

_Book of eos_?

(The book of eos is one of the super-ancient artifacts written by the first angel descendant of the mother angel Joan. It contains the rules of dimensional affairs created by Joan herself)

"Yes I know well the laws of the book of eos." Hikaru replied. " Oh yeah, how so stranger." The soldier replied. "Joan is….my mother…" hikaru spoke indirectly. A wave of uneasiness rushed over the soldiers. "What the…umph ….I apologize for our rudeness." One soldier said completely un-nerved. "Your apologies are accepted, it's a good thing you were ready for any invaders, with indecent times like these, some measures must be taken." Hikaru said calmly.

"Well it looks like the soldiers let him go." Hideki said on the phone to syanyan. "I wonder why they let him go." Syanyan asked. "Why do you always ask about so many things, I never thought you were this naive about most thing like this. Its obvious that he's is someone important." Hideki said jokingly. "It's a wonder that the soldiers that came to try and fight durandal got through with no hassle." Syanyan said nonchalantly.

"they had their travel passes, its illegal to travel to this dimension without a travel pass."

Hideki explained to syanyan still over the phone.

(the soldiers that came to fight durandal were killed. Their names were Hayo ikumurai, raiza hoturo, and hideki's own father shosuro kokura)

"Syanyan, I see him…the demigod." Hideki said interested. "Really! Where are you, ill come to you!" Syanyan said all worked-up. " I'm near the trade district, he's going into the central building." Hideki explained. "Great don't go anywhere, I'm on my way!" syanyan was shouting happily. "got it." Hideki responded.

The demigod (hikaru) walked into the central commerce bulding and disappeared into a rush of other people.


End file.
